


Hiding in Plain Sight

by MarcusRowland



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-26
Updated: 2003-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> They'll never work it out... 100-word drabble, AU

They'll never work it out, thinks Tom, pouring another butterbeer.

First they thought Voldemort was dead, then crippled, now they're panicking. It didn't take much; a few sacrificial fools, spelled to believe his illusions -

"Two firewhiskies, landlord!"

\- stories planted of his death and gradual resurrection, even the Potter brat is part of the plan now. The reality is simple; he lost most of his powers, they're slowly coming back.

One day he'll be ready to destroy them, for now he lurks in this little pub at the heart of things, even uses part of his real name. They'll never work out his riddle.


End file.
